


Your Mess is Mine

by januarymay



Series: Out of His Element [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Spit Kink, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, i guess, kind of, my mind went off the rails when i wrote this, set sometime in season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarymay/pseuds/januarymay
Summary: An unexpected meal leads to...sex.(Part 1 is not necessarily important if you just wanna read some smut. How greasy burgers evolved into this I'll never know...)
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Out of His Element [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205537
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Your Mess is Mine

Will walked out of the diner feeling pleasantly surprised at how much he had enjoyed himself. He may have also been basking in the glow of Hannibal's hand on the small of his back, warmth somehow seeping through his canvas jacket and burgundy button-up. 

"You managed to avoid getting anything on yourself, I see," Will teased as they got into the car. Hannibal grinned and let his fingers graze over a grease spot on Will's shirt collar, savoring the way Will tried to lean up and get Hannibal's fingers to press instead of caress. 

"Can't say the same for you, dear Will," He dropped his hand to let Will reverse and get out of the parking lot without distraction. "Are you disappointed I didn't get a little more...messy?" 

Will laughed. "Watching you go through hoops to not get anything on your clothes was satisfying, I'd say. You were very strategic about the bites you took." 

Hannibal shrugged. "I just tried to judge where the sauce would fall out or where the meat was juiciest." Will grinned and looked over at him for a split second. 

"No one does that but you, you know," 

Dr. Lecter returned the smile. "I know." He paused for a second, deciding to push the ticket a little more. "You said it was satisfying, but that doesn't really answer my question, Will." 

Will sat a little straighter in the drivers' seat, licking his lips unconsciously. He did have an odd ache to see Hannibal rumpled, out of his element again. The lint-free black pants with perfectly ironed seams and blue sweater that had avoided any burger drippage irked him. "I wouldn't say I'm disappointed, no," He could've sworn he heard Hannibal hum a little, "But I would say I'm more motivated now." 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow but didn't turn to look at him. "Motivated how?" 

"Mmm," Will pondered. "I don't know if you'd want to hear that, Hannibal." The use of his first name earned a noise that he'd never heard before. Barely audible, but noticeable in the quiet of the dark car ride back to Hannibal's home.

"I think I want to hear it more than you know," Hannibal's voice had dropped a notch, deep and slightly breathy, something Will never would have guessed he could find attractive in a million years - but somehow everything this exotic man did was attractive, and after everything Will had been through in his life, he certainly wasn't going to deny himself. 

"Well," Will began with a deep breath, trying his best to keep his voice steady as if they were discussing the weather. Dirty talk wasn't his strong suit, but he knew exactly what he wanted to do to Hannibal. Describing it wouldn't be too difficult. "To start with, I'd like to see your mouth shiny and swollen with my spit instead of fucking burger grease." 

Hannibal shifted in his seat, biting his lip to hold back the whimper at this side of Will he hadn't been expecting. "Tell me more, Will,"

"I won't take your sweater off, but I'll pull it down. Stretch it out so I can kiss your shoulders, bite your neck. Maybe I'll push it up your chest so I can play with your nipples, hm? Get them so sore that when I let the sweater cover you up, you'd feel every fiber of the fabric." The words seem to pour out of him, and he could feel himself hardening the more he spoke. If Hannibal's incessant shifting and breathing was any cue, he was enjoying it just as much. "Does that sound enjoyable?" 

Hannibal's response was a breathy "yes" that made Will clench the steering wheel a little harder. 

"More, Will, tell me more," He practically whined, and Will had never been so glad to see the sign for Hannibal's street approaching. He was going to do everything to this man as soon as they got inside. 

"I'll suck you through your pants, get them wet with my mouth - as much as I want to see you, you'll have to come in your pants first and ruin that perfect fabric," He snuck a glance over at the older man, who had his head thrown back against the seat, eyes closed, right hand pressed to his erection but not stroking it. "Perhaps I'll come on your sweater and ruin that too? Or maybe you'd prefer to have me come on your face instead?" 

Hannibal couldn't hold in the moan that escaped his mouth and he looked hungrily over at Will, the streetlights illuminating his face in full as the car finally stopped outside Hannibal's house. "You can do whatever you wish to me, dear Will." 

Will turned off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt with haste - although the house was a mere 30 second walk up the driveway, he had to make sure this was real, that he wasn't dreaming. He reached across the console to grip the side of Hannibal's neck and hold him in place for a simmering kiss, open mouthed but not quite messy, just a promise of what was to come. He pulled back after a second, desire burning in his chest. Their first kiss. It certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Get inside," he murmured, unbuckling Hannibal's seatbelt for him. He had never seen Hannibal at a loss for words, but here he was, unable to even form an "okay," instead, just nodding and somehow gracefully scrambling out of the car, Will hot on his heels as he unlocked the front door. 

A moment of hesitation filled the space between them as this suddenly became real: what had turned into a greasy burger date was now something intimate beyond the likes of what they had ever known. Hannibal couldn't remember the last time he'd actually enjoyed sex - usually he used it as a tool to get what he wanted - but he wasn't trying to get closer to Will for reasons any other than that he ached for him in every way. 

In the scenarios where Hannibal had sex to get something or someone out of the way, he always played dominant. Sure, he was a predator; he knew he was a predator, but he yearned for someone to match his control and, sometimes, yank it away from him. He had known from the second he saw Will that he had the capacity to take what he wanted. Hannibal wanted Will to take it all.

"Will," Hannibal whispered, back against the door. "Kiss me." 

The hesitation shattered as Will stepped forward and enclosed Hannibal against the door, hands on either side of his head as he pressed against him with his body before claiming his mouth. Will's thigh found its way between Hannibal's eagerly parted legs, and Will smiled into the kiss as he felt the hardness there, Hannibal unable to contain his excitement as he thrusted forward eagerly. 

Tongues explored mouths, filthy and spit-slick; Will bit and sucked at Hannibal's lips, the softness more appealing as it contrasted with the slight rub of Hannibal's stubble on his cheek. He broke away for breath but only moved to trail his tongue along Hannibal's jaw, sucking the pulse point on his neck and sucking harder as he felt Hannibal's palms splay across his back and push him closer. 

"Fuck, Will," Will drew back in surprise, cheeks flushed and lips red, grinning. "What?" Hannibal looked thoroughly debauched already, eyebrows knit in confusion as his chest heaved and lips shined in the dim hallway light. 

"I've never heard you say 'fuck' before, Dr. Lecter," Will stepped back, grinning wider as Hannibal automatically followed him. 

"I can say a lot more than that, Will," His tone was soft, and although he was taller, Will felt as if Hannibal was looking up at him, waiting for instruction. He had an inkling that Hannibal liked to take orders from people he deemed worthy of giving said orders. 

"I'm sure you can," Will responded wryly, grasping Hannibal's wrist where they were settled on his hips, pushing them away. The confused look came over his features again and Will leaned forward, pressing a kiss that was too sweet for the moment on Hannibal's forehead. "Let's get upstairs, first, shall we?" 

He motioned for Hannibal to walk up ahead of him. Not only was he unsure where Hannibal's room was, he got a rather enjoyable view of the doctor's perky ass that was outlined perfectly by his tailored pants. Will wasn't sure if he was swaying as he walked because he knew Will was looking, or if it was because he was so out of his usual headspace. 

The bed that was much larger than one person would ever need looked very inviting. Will let Hannibal stand in front of it, staring at him, for one moment before he hastily stripped his jacket and shirt, hands lifting to grasp Hannibal's cashmere sweater before releasing and pushing him back onto the bed. As Hannibal settled and attempted to smooth his fingers across Will's bare skin, Will tutted.

"No," He shook his head, straddling the man's waist. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them by his head. "Your hands stay here until I tell you otherwise, got it?" 

Hannibal audibly swallowed, "Yes, Will."

With one smooth shove, Hannibal's sweater was bunched up under his arms, effectively baring his chest and belly, revealing more hair than Will expected, but Will wasn't complaining. He ran his fingers through, tugging here and there, lips parted as he took in the sight of Hannibal writhing at every touch, goosebumps appearing on his skin as Hannibal moaned when Will dipped his fingers into the waistband of his pants, which he hadn't worn a belt with because they sat perfectly on his tapered hips. 

Brow furrowed, Will let his hand slide down Hannibal's hip into the material, to be met with only skin and bone. His fingernails dug into the skin as a smile spread across his lips.

"Naughty Hannibal," Will leaned down and whispered, licking his earlobe before tugging it with his teeth. "Did you think you would get lucky tonight?"

Hannibal's arms twitched but didn't move even though he desperately wanted to tangle his fingers in Will's curly hair. "Sometimes - sometimes I just don't wear underwear," Hannibal confessed, squirming as Will pinched a nipple lightly. 

"I love learning these things about you," Will rose on his knees, feeling powerful as he looked down at the seemingly helpless man with his sweater pushed up to his armpits, waiting for anything Will would give him. They exchanged a smile, but Will's grew mischievous as he shimmied down Hannibal's body to put his mouth on his right nipple. Small and pink, Will grasped it with his teeth and began to tease it with flicks of his tongue. Hannibal's hips kept pushing into Will's stomach, searching for friction, so Will barred Hannibal's hips with his right arm, keeping his left hand free so that it could tease whichever nipple Will wasn't diligently sucking and teasing.

"Will," Hannibal pleaded, eyes wet, chest flushed and beginning to feel even more sensitive to attention. The curly head lifted; chin wet with his own spit. "Please." 

"Please what?" Will went back to work, laving his tongue over Hannibal's chest somewhat lovingly. Hannibal arched up, not sure if he wanted to chase the sensation of Will's mouth on his bruised nipples or try to get away from it. 

"I'm - I'm already so close, dear Will," Will eyed Hannibal's biceps clenching under the sweater as he fought to keep his arms away from encircling Will appreciatively. Hannibal was leaking profusely into his pants; if he shifted, he could feel the wet spot and he knew Will could feel it too. 

Will looked down, forehead pressed to Hannibal's stomach. The skin was warm and smooth. He could, in fact, see a darker spot on Hannibal's crotch. He wanted so to see what the flushed head of Hannibal's cock looked like as it leaked evidence of his arousal, but he also had made Hannibal a promise in the car: he would come in his pants first. Will squeezed Hannibal's dick gently, prompting a whimper.

Before he would put his mouth to use elsewhere, Will ached to feel Hannibal's own lips against his. He pressed his mouth to the older man's, flicking his tongue against Hannibal's teeth before drawing Hannibal's tongue into his mouth and sucking. He traced his fingers feather light up Hannibal's side, coming up to entwine his fingers with Hannibal's before pulling away from his mouth, the line of spit that connected them visible until it broke and settled on Hannibal's chin. He didn't reach up to wipe it away. 

"You can touch me now," Will said softly, laughing as Hannibal sat up from his spot laying down so that Will was sitting in his lap - his sweater fell back down, brushing against his chest as he pressed to Will and he hissed, feeling the pressure. "Sensitive?"

"Just a little bit," Hannibal's smile made Will's chest clench with affection. His fingers pressed roughly into Will's skin, trailing from his back up to grip his hair, pulling his neck back slightly so that he could have access to press kisses wherever he wanted. "You tease me so, Will, you know what I want."

"And what might that be?" Will asked breathily, eyes closed, fingers carding through Hannibal's hair. He wanted to hear him say it.

"Your pretty little mouth on my cock," Hannibal made Will look him in the eyes as he spoke the words, and he smirked as he saw the look in Will's eyes. His dominant side was still very much prevalent even if he was ready to submit to any and all demands the younger man might have. 

He remembered his manners and tacked on, "Please." 

"Because you asked so nicely," Will remarked, pushing Hannibal back down so that they were in the same position as before, only now Hannibal's fingers were playing with Will's curls, tracing the shape of his ears and jaw, smoothing over his browbone. 

Will nosed his way down Hannibal's clothed stomach, pushing the sweater up a little bit so he could press a kiss to the soft yet muscled tummy. Hannibal's dick was trying to make a valiant break through the fabric - Will kissed the wet spot where the head was, and Hannibal took in a deep breath.

The pants were not the best sensation for Will's tongue, but the desired effect was what mattered. He licked and sucked the best he could, eyes closing as he could feel more saltiness wet the fabric. He pressed kisses all along the length, opening his eyes in time to admire the way it twitched. His hand came up to press against Hannibal's balls, the twitching happening more and more often.

"Wi-ll," His name was a broken prayer that kept leaving Hannibal's lips, and Will responded with moans of his own as Hannibal tugged at his hair and pushed his head down. Will sucked on the head of his clothed cock again and that was it. "Fuck, Will, fuck," More curses that were not in English left his lips as he arched off the bed. Will had gotten some in his mouth - as much as possible through the pants, that is - and he licked his lips, watching Hannibal's cock continue to pulse. 

"You made quite the mess," Will said in awe as he finally unbuttoned and unzipped Hannibal's trousers. Come coated his dick and was smeared in his pubic hair; a drop that hadn't quite gotten out glistened on the tip. Will darted forward and sucked the softening length gently, smiling with his mouth full as Hannibal shot up in surprise, hands gripping Will's shoulders hard enough to bruise. 

The younger man swallowed in satisfaction, pulling off with a light pop, admiring how it glistened against the backdrop of blue cashmere in the soft light of Hannibal's bedroom. 

"Come here," Hannibal said roughly, flipping them over so that Hannibal was the one pressing Will to the bed. Will grinned and wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist, his own dick hard and begging for attention. Hannibal kissed Will with fervor, a passion that didn't seem real, as his tongue swept Will's mouth for any hint of his own flavor - his own flavor that Will had so willingly chased, swallowed, and wanted more of - moaning as Will opened eagerly to his exploration. "Do you still want to come on my face, Will?"

His tone was irritatingly even, albeit breathy, and Will threw his head back as he arched his hips. "Shit, yes Hannibal, please," He recognized that the tables had turned, and he didn't mind. He wanted to be pressed into the mattress by Hannibal's hard body; he ached for his fingers to grip his thighs and leave bruises in their wake. He was yanked out of his reverie at the sound of Hannibal whipping his belt through the loops, standing up so that he could pull Will's boots off.

Will pushed his pants and boxers down, his dick slapping his stomach as he finally freed it - it was flushed and pooling precum, Hannibal licked his lips and finished tugging Will's pants down so that he was completely naked on the bed, waiting. 

To Will's surprise, Hannibal didn't crawl back on top of him, but instead lay beside him, sweater, pants, and shoes still on (even though his dick wasn't tucked back into his trousers). Will turned his head to look at Hannibal, who had a small smile on his face. "Have a seat, Will," he motioned to his face and Will had to laugh, dick twitching in interest as he glanced at Hannibal's already swollen lips.

Hannibal kissed the head of Will's flushed cock as he settled comfortably on Hannibal's chest. The weight of him made Hannibal's dick give a trying twitch. 

"Just warning you," Will said breathily, looking glorious in the glow of Hannibal's bedroom lights. Hannibal regarded him from below with reverence. "I may not last very long." 

Hannibal just smirked and began his work; hands coming up to caress Will's thighs as he licked up and down the length, not fully taking it into his mouth. "You are simply divine, Will," Hannibal murmured, looking up at Will with what Will would describe as puppy eyes. The younger man whimpered - he wouldn't admit it to anyone but Hannibal, but he whimpered - and tangled his fingers into Hannibal's hair again. 

Just as Will began to take his left hand a stroke his cock, Hannibal pulled his forward by gripping his ass, taking Will in his mouth fully, lips stretched, and eyes closed. Will tensed up in surprise, almost losing himself already, but relaxed as Hannibal massaged his backside, the noises he was making as he sucked diligently nothing short of obscene. 

He could feel the climax building in his stomach - after being hard for so long and denying himself satisfaction he knew it would be the best one he had in a while, possibly ever - and, panting, told Hannibal so. "I'm gonna come, Hanni -" The nickname wasn't intentional, but it made Hannibal smile. He'd never let anyone get away with calling him that unless that person's name was Will Graham. 

The older man pulled off the length and Will immediately started stroking himself, rising on his knees to be positioned more directly over Hannibal's face, and Hannibal felt that telling blush creep up his cheeks again. He had never let anyone come on his face before - hell, when he had sex with other people, he kept it decidedly vanilla, in his personal opinion - but he wanted it. 

His lips parted in anticipation as Will's breathing increased. He saw the clench of his stomach, the tensing of the jaw - and he closed his eyes as he welcomed the ropes of come across his cheek. He unconsciously rose to suckle the head, Will's broken moan earning one in reply as another couple of spurts were released onto Hannibal's willing tongue. 

"Jesus-fuck," Will whined, the hand he had been using to jerk himself off coming up to caress Hannibal's cheek as he continued to suck until Will hand to back off from over-stimulation. He rolled over and collapsed next to Hannibal, the two laying on their sides facing each other, basking in the afterglow of their coupling. 

"Will," Hannibal said after a moment of soft kisses shared. 

"What," Will mumbled, nuzzling Hannibal's neck. 

"I really have to get in the shower and wash the come off myself," Hannibal started to chuckle as he said it and Will laughed too, letting Hannibal pull him up off the bed. 

"Mind if I join you?" Will asked as Hannibal's arms encircled his waist, pulling him in for another kiss. 

"I was rather hoping you would," Will shivered as Hannibal's lips tickled his ear when he spoke. "Then we can get messy all over again."

~

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to those of you that commented so quickly on part 1 of this mini-series! my fingers started typing and wouldn't start so here's a part 2 less than 24 hours later. Hope it is satisfactory, my friends.
> 
> be on the lookout for more content from me...i've been feeling *creative* lately. 
> 
> stay hungry! 
> 
> (i didn't exactly edit or check for grammar/spelling mistakes so sorry if there is an abundance. lol)


End file.
